Superman: 666 Parte Dos
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: ¡El Armagedón está aquí! La batalla final entre un Luthor "poseido" por el Demonio y Superman culmina en esta espectacular Segunda Parte de esta historia. ¿Podra el Hombre de Acero salvar al mundo del Apocalipsis? ¡Descubre aquí las respuestas!
1. Uno

**Superman: 666**

**(Parte Dos)**

Escrito por Federico H. Bravo

**Reparto **

Dean Cain...Superman / Clark Kent

Teri Hatcher...Lois Lane

Aaron Ashmore...Jimmy Olsen

Kevin Spacey...Lex Luthor

Edward Norton...Padre Albert Cloister

Ian McDiarmid...Su Santidad Pedro Romano

Daniel Craig...Lucifer

**Estrellas Invitadas **

Pamela Anderson...Catherine "Cat" Grant

Donald Sutherland...Padre Merrick

Jeffrey Hunter...Jesucristo

John Glover...Lionel Luthor

Denise Crosby...Dra. Gretchen Kelly

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

**Metrópolis. Departamento de Clark.**

**Noche. **

Clark volvió bien tarde en la noche, volando despacio hacia Metrópolis. Todo un día entre las ruinas de Nueva York resultó agotador, incluso para Superman.

Era una suerte que su estructura biológica extraterrestre lo protegiera de la radiación. De lo contrario, hubiera muerto como tantos otros al estar en contacto con ella. Además, la radiactividad no se acumulaba en sus células, por lo que no se convertiría en un peligro ambulante para quien se topara con él.

Se sentía agotado. Se sacó el traje de superhéroe con pesadez y se echó en la cama.

Aquél había sido el día más terrible de su vida.

Superaba con creces al doloroso momento de la muerte de sus padres adoptivos… o la de su prima Kara, quien fuera asesinada por Brainiac.

Aquél horror lo superaba _todo_.

No tenia ni ganas de llamar a Lois. Sabia que ella estaba bien, de seguro a estas alturas en su propio departamento, pero ahora no tenia ni ganas ni fuerzas para hablar con ella.

Acostado como estaba en la cama, pronto se durmió…

* * *

><p><strong>Departamento de Lois.<strong>

**Al mismo tiempo. **

Lois no quería leer la carpeta de Cloister, pero terminó sucumbiendo a la creciente ola de curiosidad que sentía y mientras yacía en su cama, lo hizo.

Al comienzo, las conclusiones y las pruebas que el sacerdote presentaba en sus escritos le sonaron a locura, inverosímiles. Después, como que algo de lo que exponía tenía cierto sentido…

De inmediato, recordó la extraña muerte de Bill Atherton, en la cual Luthor parecía estar implicado… y lo sucedido con el dueño de aquel puesto callejero, quien antes de enloquecer y morir de un ataque cardiaco, juró que los ojos de Lex eran los ojos de una bestia.

"_Una bestia"_, pensó, _"La Bestia… eso dijo el hombre en mitad de su ataque de locura; llamó a Luthor "La Bestia"… ¿Casualidad o causalidad?"_

Lois tragó saliva. Por naturaleza no era una mujer religiosa, pero en aquél momento le hubiera gustado tener una Biblia a mano.

La posibilidad de que lo que Cloister decía en sus escritos (que Lex Luthor era el Anticristo) la llenaron de pavor, sumado a lo que el cura había afirmado, que la destrucción de Nueva York era solo el principio de algo mucho peor.

_¿Podría todo ser verdad? ¿Podría Lex estar poseído por el Demonio?_ Porque solo un autentico demonio podría hacer lo que Cloister afirmaba que Luthor estaba destinado a hacer.

Tomó una resolución. Mañana a primera hora del día volvería a ver al Padre Cloister.

Necesitaba más pruebas, más datos para convencerse. Su alma de escéptica se lo reclamaba.

* * *

><p>El Padre Cloister rezó, antes de irse a la cama. Le pidió a Dios en oración por Lois Lane. En que recibiera una señal para que creyera.<p>

No pasó mucho rato acostado que sintió deslizarse algo a su lado, en la cama. Encendió la luz, corrió las mantas… y se topó cara a cara con una multitud de víboras.

_¡No podía creerlo! ¡Una masa compacta de serpientes de todos los tamaños se enroscaban por sus piernas, le subían por el cuerpo…! _

Cloister gritó. Se levantó de un salto y se sacudió a los ofidios de encima. Una voz habló entonces a su espalda…

-Parece que tiene problemas con las serpientes, Padre…

Cloister se volvió. Luthor estaba allí. Llevaba un traje blanco y se encontraba parado con los brazos cruzados, mirándolo severamente.

Al ver sus ojos, el sacerdote creyó enloquecer. _¡Eran amarillos y felinos, y brillaban iluminados con una luz espectral! _

-¡En el Nombre de Dios, vete, espíritu inmundo! – gritó Cloister, tomando su crucifijo y presentándolo ante Lex como un arma.

Luthor alargó una mano y se lo arrebató. Lo tiró a un costado y sonrió feroz.

-Dios no está aquí, Padre – dijo.

Cloister intentó huir, pero una fuerza invisible lo atrapó, inmovilizándolo.

Luthor comenzó a acercársele…

-Cura piojoso y mal parido – siseó. Su lengua parecía bifida, como la de una serpiente – Hijo de puta. ¿Andabas abriendo la boca, eh? Tú y los perros romanos… de ellos daré buena cuenta después. De ti, me ocupare ahora mismo.

Cloister deseó gritar, pero el poder del Anticristo no lo dejó. Observó con mudo terror como las manos de Lex se trocaban en garras filosas, de dedos largos y puntiagudos.

…Fue todo lo que pudo ver antes de morir…

* * *

><p><strong>Redacción de "El Planeta".<strong>

**Al otro día. **

Clark entró en la Redacción y la encontró igual a como Lois la había hallado el día anterior: todos los periodistas y fotógrafos ocupados en su trabajo.

Fue a su escritorio e intentó concentrarse en su tarea. Le fue imposible; había tenido una mala noche, repleta de pesadillas. Apenas pegó un ojo, después de despertarse como cuatro veces seguidas con sobresaltos, empapado de sudor pegajoso.

Decidió tomarse un café. Si empezaba a fallar en sus labores, acarrearía las iras de White y no estaba para soportar regaños.

Mientras se servia de una cafetera, Jimmy se le unió, dándole charla…

-Dicen que el Presidente Luthor está atrincherado en la Casa Blanca, intentando lidiar con esta crisis – comentó Olsen.

-_Humm_… - Clark se encogió de hombros.

-¿Escuchaste las ultimas novedades del Pentágono sobre el atentado?

Clark se limitó a sorber el café. Su mente estaba a años luz de ahí. Veía a Jimmy hablar, pero no lo oía. Revivía una y otra vez las terribles pesadillas de la noche.

-Dijeron que no fue un ataque de terroristas islámicos, como al principio se sospechaba, sino de los rusos.

-¿Eh? – Clark volvió a la realidad de un plumazo. Miró a Olsen inquisitivamente.

-Si, eso dijeron. Acusaron a una red de terroristas rusos. Ahora resulta que el enemigo es Rusia. ¿No parece una locura? Y los rusos hicieron acuse de recibo… el Presidente Kruchev acusó a la Casa Blanca de _"delirante"_. Ordenó el retiro del embajador ruso de la ONU y de todo ciudadano soviético en suelo norteamericano.

-Increíble.

-Lo mismo dice todo el mundo. Hemos vuelto a la situación en la que estábamos en la Guerra Fría: de este lado, nosotros… del otro, ellos.

-Oye, perdona que te interrumpa, pero… a todo esto, ¿Dónde está Lois? No la veo aquí.

-Ah, si. Que raro. Debería haber llegado hace rato – Olsen echó un vistazo a la Redacción. Se encogió de hombros – Capaz que está investigando a ese cura de la otra vez…

-¿Cura? ¿Qué cura?

* * *

><p>Lois acudió al Hilton, esperando volver a ver a Cloister. Subió hasta su departamento y tocó su puerta.<p>

_Nadie respondió. _

Volvió a llamar, un par de veces mas, extrañada. En Recepción afirmaron que el sacerdote estaba allí; no había salido a ningún lado.

_Nadie respondió. _

Manoteó el pomo de la puerta, solo por curiosidad… y esta se abrió como si nada.

Un baldazo de agua fría le cayó encima. Lois retrocedió un paso. Tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto.

Se armó de valor, pese a todo, y decidió entrar. La recibió el silencio.

-¿Padre Cloister? Soy Lois Lane. ¿Está usted aquí?

Silencio.

-¿Padre? – Lois caminó hasta su dormitorio, con el corazón en la garganta. La puerta estaba entreabierta…

La empujó.

Miró y un frío horror se apoderó de ella, ante aquél dantesco cuadro que sus ojos contemplaron sin piedad.

_¡Colgado de cabeza para abajo, yacía el cuerpo destrozado del Padre Cloister!_ Estaba desnudo y tenía el abdomen desgarrado. Pendía de unos alambres con púas, enroscados en la lámpara del techo; estos se habían metido en su carne tanto que la hicieron sangrar con profusión. Y el rictus de su rostro era… simplemente espantoso.

Lois se tapó la boca. Sofocó un grito.

Al lado del cura mutilado, alguien había garabateado con su sangre un número de tres cifras y una frase bíblica.

El número era: **666**

La frase rezaba lo siguiente: _"¿Quién es semejante a la Bestia, y quien puede combatir contra ella?" _

Es ese momento, sonó un teléfono.

Era el celular de Lois. Lo llevaba encima.

Atendió, sin comprender por qué lo hacía en tal momento y una voz conocida le habló, desde el otro lado:

-Revelación 13:4 – dijo.

-¿Qué?

-El versículo en la pared. Revelación 13:4 – insistió la voz – La Biblia de Cloister está sobre su mesita de luz, intacta. Pensé en arrancar sus páginas y esparcirlas por la habitación, pero luego comprendí que seria divertidísimo dejarte una forma de seguirme la pista.

-¿Luthor? ¿Eres tú?

Risas del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Quién, sino? – dijo él – Nunca pensé que terminarías implicada en esto, Lane, pero no me quejo. Avísale al alienígena. Dile que ahora tengo poder, poder real… dile que, si le conviene, se ira buscando otro planeta donde asentar su trasero, porque este es mío.

Lois se quedó muda. Aquello estaba siendo _demasiado_ para su cordura.

-Voy a facilitarte las cosas – continuó Lex – Te sacaré un par de dudas. La primera se llama Bill Atherton. O mejor dicho, _se llamaba_. Si, yo lo maté.

-Oh, mi Dios…

-Será el tuyo, no el mío – Luthor rió – Segunda duda despejada: el del atentado terrorista fui yo. Bueno, no _exactamente_ yo, pero pagué por adelantado por el trabajo.

-Oh, Dios…

-Y tercera duda despejada, y está te convencerá, si ya no lo ha hecho lo que has visto y oído… **¡YO SOY LA BESTIA!**

Ahora sí. Lois gritó.

Abandonó corriendo el departamento. Salió a la calle hecha una exhalación. Una súbita tormenta inesperada que se desató sobre Metrópolis la recibió, cargada con un fuerte viento.

Corrió por las calles como loca. Intentaba huir, de negar lo que sabia ahora que era real… intentaba alejarse del pánico que aquella espantosa pesadilla le provocaba. Sabía que no podría hacerlo, que era en vano.

Él no la dejaría.

La mataría.

Los veloces pasos de Lois la llevaron hasta la puerta de una iglesia cercana. Intentó buscar refugio entre sus paredes, pero le fue negado: las puertas estaban cerradas.

Un ruido seco sobre su cabeza la alarmó. Miró en aquella dirección y vio con espanto cómo el pararrayos de una de las torres del santuario era arrancado de cuajo, por una fuerza invisible.

_¡Como una mortífera jabalina, fue impulsado hacia ella! _

Lois se preparó para morir. Una vez que la punta la ensartara, seria su fin. Pero entonces un borrón azul y rojo recibió el impacto por ella y se mantuvo indemne.

-¿Clark?

Superman estaba allí, parado delante de ella, con la vara de hierro atrapada con las manos. La quebró por la mitad y la arrojó al suelo.

-¡Lois! ¿Estas bien? – preguntó.

Como toda respuesta, ella se desmayó.


	2. Dos

**2**

Cuando Lois despertó, se vio arropada por una manta y acostada en una cama que no era la suya. Le costó reconocer el lugar, pero pronto lo hizo. Era el apartamento de Clark.

Lo escuchó hablar por teléfono en el living con alguien. Luego cortó. Un rato después apareció en la habitación. Le sonrió y le ofreció algo caliente para beber.

Lois tomó unos sorbos, después miró un reloj.

-¿Qué hora es? – preguntó.

-Tranquila. Es el atardecer. Estas a salvo – dijo él, sentado en el borde de la cama.

El recuerdo del horror vivido la asaltó de nuevo. Cerró los ojos y tembló.

-Oh, mi Dios... mi Dios… - sollozó.

-Tranquila – repitió Clark – Descansa.

-No puedo. Nadie podrá, Clark… el Padre Cloister… ¡Dios! _¡Está muerto!_

El rostro de Clark se puso serio. Miró hacia otro lado.

-Jimmy me habló del cura – explicó – Me dijo que habías ido a verlo, que nos buscaba. Me dio la dirección y fui. Pensé encontrarte allí, pero justo antes de llegar al lugar te vi en la puerta de esa iglesia huyendo de… algo.

-Intentó matarme – musitó. Clark guardó silencio un momento y después continuó.

-Después de salvarte y de dejarte en sitio seguro, fui al departamento del cura, en el hotel… y me encontré con… _aquello_.

Silencio. Ahora Clark la miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué está pasando, Lois? – preguntó preocupado - ¡Nunca vi algo tan monstruoso!

Lois se lo contó todo, sin omitir detalle. Le habló de su charla con Cloister, de lo que había leído en sus escritos, de las pruebas bíblicas que presentaba… le contó de cuando ella presencio el horror al descubrir el cadáver del cura y de lo que a continuación había pasado; la prueba irrefutable de que lo que Cloister decía y afirmaba, lo que quería que Superman supiera: **que Lex Luthor era el Anticristo**.

Clark escuchó todo. Su rostro seguía serio.

-Intentó matarme – repitió ella – Fue Luthor. Como también mató a Atherton y con cuya visión de sus ojos, enloqueció al dueño del negocio callejero… incluso, Cloister lo acusó (y luego el mismo Luthor me lo confirmó) de ser el autor del atentado que destruyó Nueva York. El sacerdote decía que lo que pasó en Manhattan estaba descrito en la Biblia. _¡Dios, su Biblia!_ Luthor dijo que me la dejó intacta para que le siguiera la pista. Me olvidé de tomarla…

Clark la sorprendió al mostrarle un libro de tapas oscuras, con letras doradas sobre su lomo que decían: _"Sagradas Escrituras"._

-Lo tomé del departamento – le explicó él – No sabría decirte por qué lo hice. Luego llamé a la policía y me marché.

-¡Oh, Clark! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que esto significa? ¿Entiendes lo que es esto?

-Demasiado bien.

-¿Y lo crees?

Silencio.

-Vi algo espantoso en ese cuarto de hotel, algo que ningún humano normal podría haber hecho… si, podemos decir que sí lo creo.

Silencio de nuevo. Clark se levantó de la cama. Se paseó por la habitación.

-El problema es que, diabólico o no, Luthor sigue siendo el Presidente de este país. No puedo simplemente presentarme en la Casa Blanca y detenerlo sin mas.

-¡Pero tenemos las pruebas! ¡Los escritos de Cloister!

-Nadie creerá en ellos. Seguramente los tildarían de delirios de un loco.

-¡Pero el Vaticano lo envió! ¡El Papa lo aprueba!

-Eso es otra cosa – Clark lo pensó un momento – Hablé con el Papa en una ocasión hace tiempo, como Superman…

-Podrías volver a hacerlo. ¡Es necesario! Si el Papa lo cree también y lo anuncia públicamente al mundo, entonces podrás contar con la autoridad para detener a Luthor.

-Tienes razón. Volaré ya mismo al Vaticano… un momento. No puedo dejarte sola – se volvió hacia Lois – Luthor ya intentó matarte una vez. Si tiene poderes diabólicos podría volver a intentarlo – negó con la cabeza – No, no puedo irme. No puedo dejarte.

-Tienes que hacerlo. ¡El destino del mundo esta en juego!

Lois se levantó de la cama. Lo abrazó.

-Estaré bien. Saldré de Metrópolis. Iré directamente a casa de mis padres – dijo.

-No será sitio seguro, Lois. Luthor podría hacerte daño allí donde estés… creo que lo mejor será… que vengas conmigo.

-¿Ir contigo?

-Si. Vendrás conmigo. Iremos los dos al Vaticano. Si el Papa decide declarar públicamente que Luthor es… quien es, el único lugar donde estarás segura será a mí lado.

Clark le devolvió el gesto del abrazo con todo el cariño del mundo.

-Lois, si te perdiera… no sé que seria de mí. ¡No puedo dejarte a merced de esa bestia!

-Oh, Clark… oh, Dios – murmuró ella a su oído – Tengo miedo. ¿Qué pasara si no podemos detenerlo?

-Lo haremos. Su locura ha ido demasiado lejos…

La pareja permaneció abrazada largo rato.

Nunca vieron al cuervo negro plantado en el vano de la ventana, quien los observaba con sus malignos ojillos…

* * *

><p><strong>Washington D.C. La Casa Blanca. <strong>

**Noche. **

Luthor estaba reclinado en el sillón presidencial, los ojos cerrados. Estaba enlazado mentalmente con el cuervo; veía lo que él veía y oía lo que él oía.

-¿Disfrutando del poder? – preguntó una voz.

Lex abrió los ojos. Parado delante de él, Lucifer lo observaba con curiosidad.

-Clark Kent es Superman – dijo.

-Chocolate por la noticia – el Diablo sonrió - ¿Es que nunca te diste cuenta?

-Tú… ¿Lo sabias y no me lo dijiste?

-Cuida tu tono, Lex – le advirtió – Recuerda quién te puso en el poder. No me hagas quitártelo.

Luthor guardó silencio. Lucifer se paseó por el Salón Oval.

-Creí dejarte bien claro que Superman no era importante – dijo – sino que el objetivo era Cristo…

-Pues para tu información, tu adorado Jesús no ha mostrado su barbada faz todavía. De hecho, no tengo noticias de Él.

-¡Error! ¡Si no hubieras estado perdiendo el tiempo con tonterías, habrías visto las señales de Su Venida!

-¿De qué cuernos hablas? ¿Qué señales?

Lucifer resopló. Meneó la cabeza y recitó:

-_"Tambien, habrá señales en el Sol y en la Luna, y en las estrellas…" _– hizo una pausa. Miró a Luthor - ¡Las estrellas! – insistió. Como Lex no reaccionaba, el Demonio suspiró – Y te tenía por el hombre mas inteligente del mundo… - metió la mano en su negro abrigo y extrajo un papel. Se lo pasó al calvo con desdén – Confírmalo con tus astrónomos. Será tan evidente para ellos como para ti.

Luthor leyó el papel.

-Son coordenadas espaciales.

-…Y el mono se volvió de repente inteligente… Ocúpate de que calculen el lugar exacto de Su Venida. Ah, y otra cosa antes de marcharme: no me falles. Creeme, puedo hacer de tu vida un autentico infierno si lo haces…

El Demonio sonrió y desapareció en el aire, convirtiéndose en humo. Luthor miró el papel con las coordenadas. Tomó un teléfono y marcó un número.

-¿Dean? Ponme con la División Astronómica de LexCorp. Tengo que averiguar algo…

En alguna parte de Norteamérica, unos observatorios cobraron vida. Sus potentes lentes se enfocaron en ciertas coordenadas dadas…

Con mudo asombro, los científicos de LexCorp observaron el movimiento de algunas estrellas en las constelaciones vecinas. Se quedaron sin aliento al ver la forma en que los astros se habían configurado.

Pasados unos momentos, Luthor tuvo su confirmación. Se la mandaron por Fax a su oficina…

_**Las estrellas formaban una cruz perfecta.**_


	3. Tres

**3 **

**Roma, Italia. **

**Un par de días después. **

Clark decidió que Lois y él se movieran con cautela. Si bien con sus poderes podía alcanzar el Vaticano en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, decidió que lo mejor era hacer el viaje _"de civil"_ junto a su compañera.

Se las arreglaron para convencer a White sobre la importancia de la opinión del Papa sobre las recientes crisis que el mundo estaba atravesando y de esa manera, consiguieron sacar pasajes de avión para ambos, para llegar hasta allá de forma tradicional.

Mientras viajaban al otro lado del mundo, pasaron muchas cosas en todas partes. Cosas que, de haber estado aun con vida el Padre Cloister, lo relacionaría sin duda con las señales del advenimiento del inminente "Día Final".

Por ejemplo, un inesperado maremoto chocó contra las costas de México. El saldo fue de cientos de muertos y miles que perdieron sus casas por las crecientes inundaciones que dejo atrás el fenómeno…

También, en el otro rincón del globo hubo un estallido de un conflicto bélico entre palestinos e israelíes. Si bien las tensiones habían ido en aumento en estos últimos años, sorprendentemente ahora hacían eclosión en una guerra.

Una serie de revueltas comenzaron, el mismo tiempo, en Oriente. El mundo árabe se agitaba, inquieto. Varios atentados terroristas sumieron a muchos países en el caos y el horror. La gente salía a las calles, se peleaba con la policía, se peleaba con los militares… era como si todo el odio contenido del hombre para con el hombre se desatara al fin.

Lois leyó varios pasajes de la Biblia de Cloister de camino a Roma, en avión. De hecho, encontró reveladores los que hacían mención a la situación que se viviría en los Últimos Días. Se los mencionó a Clark, quien los escuchó, interesado…

-Mira esto: _"Se levantaran nación contra nación y reino contra reino; y habrá grandes terremotos, y en un lugar tras otro pestes y escasez de alimento, y habrá escenas espantosas, y del cielo, grandes señales". _Lucas: 21:10,11. ¿Qué te parece?

-Parece lo que sale en nuestro periódico todos los días – comentó Clark – Suena increíble que un cuadro exacto de la realidad de hoy fuera anunciado y descrito con tanta exactitud hace dos mil años.

Guardó silencio, respetuosamente. Lois le imitó.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron a Roma lo hicieron en mitad de un día lluvioso. Mientras abordaban un taxi hacia el Vaticano, no pudieron menos que maravillarse de la arquitectura de aquella ciudad histórica.<p>

Allí convivían casas y edificios modernos junto con las ruinas y los monumentos de la época pasada.

El Vaticano mismo era una joya arquitectónica en sí misma; la enorme cúpula de la Basílica de San Pedro destacaba por encima de todo, cuando ingresaron en la gran plaza central. Aquella era la sede el poder cristiano, el faro del catolicismo del mundo.

El primer tropiezo que tuvieron fue cuando quisieron ver a Su Santidad en persona. El representante de relaciones publicas del Vaticano les impidió tomar contacto directo con el ilustre hombre, de quién aseguró que _"estaba muy ocupado para atender a dos periodistas americanos, que encima venían sin citación previa". _

-Lo hará con nosotros – Lois se puso firme – Somos Lois Lane y Clark Kent.

El hombre ni se inmutó ante esos nombres.

-Su Santidad está ocupado – repitió, secamente.

-Somos amigos de Superman – insistió Lois.

Nada ocurrió. El hombre era tan terco que resultaba desagradable.

-¿Qué no leen "El Planeta" aquí en Roma? – se exasperó ella.

-Su Santidad está ocupado – fue la respuesta que de nuevo recibió.

Clark decidió cortar por lo sano. A ver qué opinaba de esto ese petulante:

-Dígale que el Padre Albert Cloister, a quien él envió a Norteamérica, ha muerto.

Hubo una reacción. Al parecer, el hombre conocía al sacerdote.

Levantó un teléfono. Habló en italiano con su superior un buen rato. Lois y Clark aguardaron…

-Su Santidad les recibirá – dijo al cabo de un momento.

Los condujo por varios pasillos y escaleras hasta una habitación finamente amueblada y los dejó.

-Algún día tendrás que decirme cómo lo haces – comentó Lois, mientras miraba un óleo que representaba la Pasión de Cristo.

-Simplemente ser directo e ir al grano… lo aprendí de ti, _cariño_ – sonrió.

-Si. Las malas artes se pegan rápido… _tesoro_.

Lo miró. Ambos rieron por lo bajo. No eran afectos todavía a llamarse de forma cariñosa en publico, pero en privado solían hacerlo, como cualquier persona que estuviera viviendo un noviazgo.

Pasado unos minutos, el Papa llegó. Lo hizo acompañado de una guardia privada, a quien dejó puerta para afuera de la habitación para hablar a solas con la pareja.

-¿Cloister ha muerto? – preguntó, a bocajarro.

-Ha muerto. Luthor lo asesinó – corroboró Lois – Su Santidad, usted lo envió con nosotros para revelarnos…

Se interrumpió. El anciano enterró la cara entre sus manos. Estaba llorando.

-¡Era tan joven, tan joven! – exclamó. Levantó la vista hacia el techo - ¡Oh, Señor! ¿Por qué nos castigas de esta forma? ¿Tan grande es nuestro pecado?

El Papa meneó la cabeza. Se sentó en un sillón.

-Asumo que saben todo – dijo.

-Sabemos lo que Cloister sabia – le respondió Clark – Que Lex Luthor es… el Anticristo.

_-"Anticristo"_ es solo una palabra. Es mucho más que eso, creanme.

-Le creemos. Cloister quería que Superman se enterara de boca nuestra de esto.

El Papa levantó la mirada hacia él.

-¿Y lo hizo?

Clark miró a Lois. Ella le devolvió la mirada.

Habían hablado sobre lo que había que hacer para que el Papa supiera lo importante de su tarea de revelar al mundo la verdad tras Luthor. Si bien Lois se había negado tajantemente en un principio, luego lo aceptó sin más al no ver más opciones para el caso…

-Sí. Lo hizo – dijo. A continuación se sacó los lentes – Su Santidad, yo soy Superman.

El anciano permaneció mudo largo rato. Por un momento, Lois temió que no fuera a creerle, como le pasó a ella hace cinco años atrás cuando lo supo, pero entonces el Papa reaccionó de una manera insólita: _juntó las manos y dio gracias a Dios. _

-¡Bendito seas, Señor! ¡Todavía no es tarde, todavía no es tarde! – repitió, con lagrimas en los ojos.

* * *

><p>Hablaron largo rato sobre lo que debía hacerse. El Papa reconoció que los signos del Fin de los Tiempos que Cloister señaló en sus escritos se estaban cumpliendo y que si no lo detenían ahora, Luthor traería consigo un mal mucho mayor.<p>

-Haré la declaración publica que me piden – dijo a la pareja – El mundo tiene que saber del horror que nos acecha. Citaré a todos los medios de comunicación para mañana a la mañana. Le diré todo a la gente…

-¿Y entonces? – preguntó Lois.

-Se hará la Voluntad de Dios. Lo que Dios disponga, será – fue la limpia respuesta que recibió.

-Mi intención es tener una base sólida para detener a Luthor – le recordó Clark.

-…Y la tendrás, hijo, la tendrás. Mañana será todo. De momento, no hay más que podamos hacer.

El Papa se levantó de su asiento. Se disponía a marcharse.

-Quedan invitados a hospedarse en la Santa Sede – dijo – y en cuanto a lo de tu _"identidad secreta"_ – señaló a Clark – puedes estar tranquilo, hijo. Lo tomaremos como un _"secreto de confesión"_. Morirá conmigo. ¿Qué te parece?

-Gracias, Su Santidad.

-Que el Señor los bendiga. Nos vemos mañana. Daré la orden de que dispongan de cuartos para huéspedes, para ustedes.

Se marchó. Clark suspiró y se colocó los lentes de nuevo.

-1 a 2. Nos falta uno más y le empatamos a Luthor.

-¿Crees que él ya lo sabe?

-No lo sé. Ruego porque no. Aunque considerando las cosas que suceden en el mundo, podría ser que sí lo supiera.

-En tal caso, ¿Qué hacemos?

-Aguardar. Estoy atado hasta mañana. Luego… veremos qué sucede.

* * *

><p><strong>Washington D.C. <strong>

**La Casa Blanca. Noche. **

Luthor, vestido con una bata, miraba al exterior por una ventana con una torva sonrisa en el rostro. En su mano llevaba una copa de Brandy…

_Pobres, pobres ilusos. _

Había perfeccionado su poder. Ahora podía ver a distancia con más claridad. Estaba al tanto de la charla a puertas cerradas que había sido sostenida en el Vaticano. Ya empezaría a tomar medidas urgentes contra eso.

Sí. Ya vería que los perros romanos fueran castigados.

-¿Lex? ¿Vienes a la cama? – preguntó una voz melosa a sus espaldas. Se volvió. Tapada con una sabana, Cat Grant le esperaba, como todas las noches lo hacía desde su primer encuentro.

Rió por lo bajo.

Su putita ardía de deseos por él.

Podía olerla.

Se tomó un trago de Brandy y se le acercó despacio. La observó detenidamente. Tenía un aire a Pamela Anderson, eso seguro. Con esa _delantera_ impresionante y _esas_ curvas…

Pero su mente, caprichosa, superpuso otra imagen de deseo sobre ella. Otra bien distinta.

Tess Mercer.

Su antigua asistente, su "segunda al mando". La persona que mas anhelaba en el mundo, la mas querida… la que había matado como prueba del cumplimiento de su pacto con Lucifer.

Recordaba cómo el Demonio contactó con él, hace cinco años atrás. Como se había presentado ante él con su juvenil aspecto y una promesa de poderes incalculables.

"_Te daré poder",_ le dijo, _"Poder para derrotar a tu enemigo. ¿No es lo que quieres?" _

Él preguntó qué tenia que dar a cambio. Lucifer rió y le dijo su precio.

"_Poca cosa: el alma de la persona mas querida por ti, la mas deseada. Esa, dámela y el poder y la gloria serán tuyos". _

Tess. La persona de la que el Maligno hablaba era Tess. Luthor la había matado para sellar con sangre el pacto.

Era a Tess a quien veía en la cama, aguardándolo, cubierta con una sabana y deseándolo. Fue a su encuentro. Se despojó de la bata. Quedó desnudo.

La tomó con violencia.

Cat protestó, pero él se limitó a darle un cachetazo. La obligó a darse vuelta y se dispuso a sodomizarla…

-¡Lex, espera! ¡Lex, no, por favor! – pidió ella - ¡Me haces daño!

-Cállate – gruñó.

La embestida fue brutal. Cat lloró toda la noche.

Cuando la cosa terminó, él solo se limitó a dormirse placidamente, soñando con la matanza por venir.


	4. Cuatro

**4 **

"_Y se le concedió hacer guerra contra los santos y vencerlos…" _

**Revelación (Apocalipsis) 13:7 **

**Roma, Italia. **

**El Vaticano. Día. **

Se le dijo a la Prensa que un anuncio muy importante seria hecho por Su Santidad, uno que toda la grey católica del mundo tenia que tener en cuenta.

Desde temprano, casi antes de salir el Sol, cientos de móviles periodísticos se agolparon en la plaza de San Pedro, desplegando sus equipos. Había gente de todas las naciones; nadie quería perderse lo que el Papa iba a decir.

Una muchedumbre de fieles creyentes también se congregó en el lugar. Miraban hacia el atrio emplazado a la puerta de la Basílica, tras las vallas de seguridad y los policías que lo custodiaban todo con ojos avezados. El sitio había sido previamente registrado para evitar desagrados y el férreo control policíaco le impedía a la gente entrar portando armas. De hecho, se detenía automáticamente a cualquier sospechoso de portarlas.

En mitad de todo ese barullo, al lado de la multitud, Lois y Clark aguardaban. Él no paraba de registrar a la gente con su visión de rayos X, a la espera de algún maniático armado. Hasta el momento, no había divisado a ninguno…

-El Papa se arriesga mucho – comentó, acomodándose las gafas – Luthor podría contratar sicarios para hacer el trabajo sucio.

-¿Crees que se atrevería? ¿Delante de toda esta gente? – inquirió Lois, pero conocía de antemano la respuesta.

-Tengo todos los sentidos alertas – le aseguró Clark – Los de siempre y los _"súper"_. Ya me entiendes.

Los minutos pasaron. El Papa se tomó su tiempo para salir al atrio. Cuando lo hizo, vestía todos los atuendos ceremoniales que le correspondían por su cargo y rango dentro de la Iglesia. Un grupo de Cardenales y Obispos le seguían.

Hubo una ovación de la multitud. Los periodistas enfocaron sus cámaras, los fotógrafos hicieron lo propio con las suyas y todos aguardaron antes de que Su Santidad ocupara su lugar y empezara a hablar, ante cientos de micrófonos colocados ante él…

-Hijos míos, los he citado a todos para hacer un importante anuncio – dijo. Su rostro se puso serio – Es importante que escuchen: sus vidas y sus almas dependen de ello… tengo que decirles que…

Enmudeció. Un cuervo negro se había posado sobre una cornisa cercana, graznó y lo miró.

Clark siguió la dirección de la mirada del Papa y descubrió al ave. Un oscuro presentimiento se hizo carne en él…

-No estamos solos – murmuró. Lois pensó que bromeaba. Efectivamente no lo estaban. Una multitud les acompañaba… pero entonces ella también vio al cuervo y se le heló la sangre.

El Papa intentó continuar hablando. Retomó el hilo de sus últimas palabras.

-Vivimos tiempos difíciles, críticos… pero la Fe en Nuestro Señor Jesucristo nos ayudara a seguir adelante. Quiero anunciarles que…

Otra vez se interrumpió. Su mirada se congeló.

Una figura vestida con traje blanco se distinguió entre la multitud. Una figura calva que con las manos en la espalda, lo miraba.

_Una figura cuyos ojos eran dos pozos de negrura infinita._

El Papa jadeó. Retrocedió un paso y se llevó una mano al pecho. Un súbito dolor lascerante lo golpeó con fuerza.

Ante el grito de susto y de asombro de la multitud, el Sumo Pontífice se desplomó en el piso, gimiendo. De inmediato fue rodeado de policías, Cardenales y Obispos.

Alguien gritó en italiano pidiendo un medico.

Lois y Clark estaban helados. El primero en romper la inmovilidad que los invadía fue él. Corrió a donde yacía el Papa, sintiéndose impotente. Ninguno de sus superpoderes había podido prevenir el ataque diabólico que el anciano había recibido.

Él esperaba gente armada, intentando balear al Sumo Pontífice. Nunca jamás imaginó que a Luthor, con los nuevos poderes demoníacos que ahora tenia, no le hacia falta intermediarios para hacer su voluntad.

Se produjo el caos. La policía hizo retroceder a la gente a palos. Muchas personas forzaron las vallas… todo terminó en un tremendo tumulto. Una oleada de locura e histeria en masa.

Clark llegó adonde yacía el Papa. Un policía se le interpuso por delante, pero un Cardenal que estaba cerca dio la orden de dejarlo pasar. Arrodillándose ante el anciano caído, observó que agonizaba…

-¡Un medico! – gritó, desesperado. El Papa, cuyo rostro se había vuelto blanco como la cera, alargó una temblorosa mano hacia él y lo atrajo.

-Me… me… - murmuró.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Resista! ¡La ayuda viene en camino! ¡Voy a…!

-No… hay… tiempo… me… me… - se esforzó por decir algo – Me… Meguido.

-¿Meguido?

-Ve… ahí… busca… al Padre Merrick… él… ayuda…

Clark no comprendía. _¿Meguido? ¿Buscar al Padre Merrick? ¿Qué quería decir? _

Pero ya era tarde para el Papa. Exhaló un suspiro prolongado y falleció.

-¡Esta muerto! – gritó un hombre.

El caos general se trocó en pánico. Clark retrocedió, totalmente golpeado por la muerte del Papa. Buscó a Lois desesperadamente entre la multitud…

No la encontró.

-¿Lois? ¡Lois! – la llamó. Se abrió paso entre la gente hasta donde ella había estado parada junto a él - ¡Lois!

No obtuvo respuesta.

_Se la habían llevado._

Sobre su cabeza, el cuervo graznó, volando feliz...


	5. Cinco

**5 **

Como Superman, Clark peinó de arriba abajo la ciudad de Roma en un intento de encontrar a Lois. Usó todos sus poderes…

No la halló.

Abatido, cansado y dolido en el alma, regresó a las habitaciones del Vaticano que ocupara con ella. Su primer impulso había sido volar hasta Norteamérica y enfrentar a Luthor cara a cara…comprendió que era _eso_ exactamente lo que el calvo deseaba que hiciera. Por lo tanto, se contuvo. La vida de Lois estaba en juego. Tenia que ser cuidadoso con lo que iba a hacer.

Pensó en lo que el Papa le dijo, segundos antes de morir. Meguido… Padre Merrick… ¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿Qué había querido decir?

Un rayo de luz vino a su mente. Vio la Biblia de Cloister y fue directamente a ella. Buscó entre sus páginas y lo halló.

"_Meguido"_ era una ciudad. Aparecía citada en algunas partes de las Santas Escrituras. Sin duda, estaba en algún lugar de Israel.

_¿Existiría todavía? _

Respecto al _"Padre Merrick"_ estaba en blanco, pero decidió dejarlo para cuando ya estuviese allí.

Enfundado en el traje azul y la capa roja de Superman, abandonó definitivamente el Vaticano y Roma. Voló a la velocidad del sonido hacia Israel.

* * *

><p><strong>Israel. Jerusalén. <strong>

**Tarde. **

El techo de la Mezquita de Omar brillaba dorado bajo el Sol de la tarde, cuando llegó. La "Ciudad Vieja" de Jerusalén se extendía ante él con todo el esplendor del pasado y el presente que se encontraban en ella, como dándose la mano.

Descendió a tierra y en un callejón mudó su traje de superhéroe por las ropas de civil. Siendo de nuevo Clark Kent, se confundió entre la multitud de personas que caminaban por las calles y empezó sus pesquisas.

El tiempo apremiaba.

El clima que se vivía en la Ciudad Santa era muy raro. El reciente conflicto bélico con Palestina había ensombrecido el ánimo y el humor de los israelíes. En no muchos lugares se topó con tropas armadas custodiando las calles.

A Clark, conseguir datos sobre Meguido no le fue fácil. Tras una infructuosa búsqueda, supo que de la ciudad, importante en tiempos antiguos, solo quedaban ruinas. Estaban ubicadas en una colina a 90 kilómetros de Jerusalén…

Fue hasta allí, moviéndose a supervelocidad. El sitio era árido y las ruinas mudas lo recibieron.

Existía un grupo de arqueólogos trabajando en ese lugar, excavando el sitio. Preguntó entre ellos por la existencia de alguien llamado _"Padre Merrick"_.

Nadie lo conocía.

Abatido, se sentó sobre un saliente rocoso y contempló como el Sol moría en el horizonte y las estrellas comenzaban a salir.

Pensaba en Lois.

_¿Seguiría con vida? _

Desterró esos pensamientos lúgubres de su cabeza. Temió hundirse en ellos.

Cuando ya había anochecido, un jovencito israelí se le acercó y le hizo una pregunta:

-¿Usted busca al Padre Merrick?

-¿Lo conoces? – sus ojos brillaron, con renovada esperanza.

-Yo lo llevo. Sígame – dijo el niño y comenzó a caminar hacia el desierto.

* * *

><p><strong>Ruinas de Meguido.<strong>

**Valle de Jezreel. Noche. **

El niño condujo a Clark hasta el interior de una tienda levantada en el borde del desierto. Entró primero y el periodista lo hizo después. Ahí, rodeado de antigüedades y de rollos de ajados pergaminos, el Padre Merrick lo recibió…

Se trataba de un anciano de barba y bigote blanco, de ojos claros. Con un gesto lo invitó a acercarse a él. Estaba sentado en una silla, ante una bolsa de cuero marrón.

-¿Padre Merrick?

-Sabia que vendrías – dijo el cura, en un perfecto inglés – Su Santidad me avisó que podrías hacerlo en caso de que él muriera súbitamente. Me dijo que, como fuera, te avisaría de mí para que pudieses venir en mi búsqueda – se volvió hacia el chico – Puedes irte, Moses. Buen chico.

El niño se marchó, dejándolos solos.

Clark vaciló ante el sacerdote. No sabía por donde empezar.

Merrick se lo ahorró.

-Estoy al tanto de todo – declaró – Incluida tu identidad secreta.

Clark se alarmó. Merrick lo tranquilizó.

-Su Santidad se vio obligado a decírmela. Sé que te prometió guardarla como secreto de confesión, pero hay cosas más importantes ahora que obedecer normas eclesiásticas. Una de esas cosas importantes es detener a la Bestia.

Merrick abrió la bolsa de cuero marrón, ante la atenta mirada de Clark. Extrajo una daga de su interior. La empuñadura captó toda su atención. Tenia la forma de un Cristo Crucificado.

-Esta daga es sagrada – explicó el sacerdote – Fue forjada hace dos mil años por los primeros seguidores de Cristo. Está bendita siete veces.

Se la pasó. Clark la tomó con cuidado. La hoja de acero brilló a la luz de las lámparas de la tienda.

-Es lo único que puede matar al demonio dentro del hombre que conoces como Lex Luthor – declaró el cura – Debe ser ensartada directamente en el corazón, de un golpe.

-Un momento. _¿Tengo que matar a Lex?_

-Tienes que hacerlo – confirmó Merrick – De otra forma, estamos perdidos.

-No puedo hacer eso – Clark retrocedió – Yo… yo… nunca tomé una vida.

-Entiendo, pero aquí deberás hacerlo – el tono de Merrick era duro.

-Lo que me pide es imposible. No lo haré. No mataré.

Merrick se levantó de su silla. Se plantó ante él.

-Tienes que hacerlo. ¡Debes acabar con el Enviado de Satanás antes de que él acabe con Cristo!

-¿Qué?

-La Segunda Venida va a producirse esta noche. Jesús volverá a la Tierra hoy. ¡Si no matas al demonio, el demonio matara al Hijo de Dios!

-¿Es que no me escuchó? ¡No puedo matar a Lex! ¡Nunca he matado!

-Hijo, tienes que hacerlo. No hay otra opción.

Silencio. Clark miró la daga.

-Tiene a mi novia – murmuró, angustiado – La matara si hago algo.

-Matara al Hijo de Dios si no lo haces – replicó el sacerdote – No hay términos medios en esta batalla. Tienes que acabar con él. Para eso estas en este mundo. Para eso Dios te ha elegido. Tú, de entre todos los seres de un lejano planeta… resultaste el único sobreviviente que vino a nosotros. Es por un motivo, uno muy grande: **detener al Anticristo**.

Clark guardó silencio. Sentía una amargura interior terrible, aquella de quien sabe cual es su destino, pero se niega a afrontarlo.

Suspiró.

Se rindió, finalmente, a los hechos: tenia que hacerlo.

-_"…Y los reunieron en el lugar que en hebreo se llama Har-Magedon"_ – recitó Merrick – Revelación 16: 16. "Har-Magedon". Armagedón, la batalla final entre la Luz y la Oscuridad, Dios y el Diablo… este lugar es donde sucederá. En realidad, a unos pocos kilómetros por aquí, en lo profundo del Valle de Jezreel. Ahí ha de librarse el combate. Ahí es donde Cristo volverá a la Tierra. Ahí es donde la Bestia ha de ser destruida…

* * *

><p>La Luna y las estrellas brillaban con fuerza sobre lo profundo del Valle de Jezreel. Luthor, vestido de blanco, aguardaba parado contra una columna destrozada. Lois se encontraba a su lado. Sentada sobre una roca, atada, miraba al calvo con profundo odio.<p>

Se encontraban en mitad de las ruinas de un antiguo templo, una iglesia pre-cristiana. Solo columnas rotas y algunas paredes quedaban del santuario.

-¡Eres un hijo de puta! – siseó Lois. Luthor bostezó. Le restó importancia.

-Se está tardando bastante – comentó, mirando al cielo – Que tipo tan impuntual.

-¡Te pateara el trasero! ¡Ya veras!

-Cállate, Lane – Lex suspiró – Me aburres. Si no tienes nada inteligente para decir, cierra la boca.

Se hizo el silencio.

Luthor tarareó una canción popular. Cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos.

-Lex – dijo alguien.

-Hasta que al fin llegó – dijo el aludido. Miró en dirección de donde había emergido la voz. Superman estaba plantado ante él, con su capa flameando al frío aire nocturno – Hola Clark. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Superman se quedó mudo. Lois también.

-Ya sé que eres Clark Kent – Lex rió – Cortemos el rollo – caminó hacia él – Estoy esperando al hijo de un dios. Me dijeron que llegaría aquí, que es donde se ven mejor ciertas estrellas que juntas, forman una cruz. Se supone que debo matarlo… por lo visto, antes tendré que hacer lo mismo contigo.

-¡Cuidado, Clark! – gritó Lois - ¡Tiene algo entre las manos!

Luthor sonrió. Mostró su mano. Solo tenía un teléfono celular.

-Esperame un segundito, Kent. No me tardó – marcó un numero y dijo - ¿Hola? Si, soy yo. Seis-Seis-Seis. Háganlo – cortó.

-¿Qué has hecho? – Superman se alarmó.

-Bueno… se supone que esto es el Armagedón. _¿Cómo puede serlo si no hay fuegos artificiales? _

-¿Qué diablos has…?

Un destello descomunal en la lejanía, en la ciudad de Jerusalén, iluminó la noche. Un hongo atómico se elevó al cielo.

-En estos momentos están detonando varias bombas nucleares previamente colocadas en algunos países del mundo. Te daré la lista completa para que veas que no miento: Irak, Irán, Siria, Palestina, Jordania, Líbano, Turquía, Rusia, Egipto, Arabia Saudita, Libia, Etiopia y regiones de Asia. Ah… también en nuestros Estados Unidos, en Inglaterra, Francia, Italia, España y por ultimo… Israel.

Luthor hizo una pausa dramática. Sonrió mordazmente.

-Tú podrías haber evitado todas esas muertes, pero estabas aquí. Que pena.

Una oleada de furia se apoderó de Superman. Era la primera vez en su vida que sentía ira de aquel modo. Extrajo la daga sagrada de entre sus ropas y la blandió ante su rival.

-Por primera vez en años, creo que voy a hacer algo que, tal vez, debí haber hecho hace mucho – dijo.

-Inténtalo. Ahora sí tengo poder para detenerte. ¡Vamos! ¿Qué esperas? _¡Ven por mí! _

Superman voló hacia Luthor. El calvo lo paró en seco de un puñetazo, enviándolo contra una de las paredes del templo en ruinas. El Hombre de Acero se levantó de inmediato y reanudó su ataque; empujó a Lex contra una columna y ambos forcejearon con la daga.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? – se burló Luthor – Muy poco, la verdad.

Su pierna se alzó y le dio un rodillazo en la cara al superhéroe. Superman retrocedió y la daga rodó de sus manos al suelo.

Lois no lo aguantó. Se esforzó por liberarse de sus ataduras. Nada ocurrió. Fue entonces que una voz susurró algo en su oído:

-Tranquila. Déjame desatarte…

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó ella, sorprendida. No veía a nadie a su alrededor.

-Un amigo… Quédate quieta.

Mientras Lois hablaba con alguien a quien no podía ver, Luthor había tomado la daga del piso.

-Magnifica – comentó – pero inútil. Al menos, contra mí.

Superman quiso arrebatársela a supervelocidad. Luthor lo esquivó con facilidad y le propinó una estocada mortal en el costado de su cuerpo.

Lejos de romperse, la afilada hoja de acero atravesó la piel kryptoniana y lo hirió. Superman gritó y se llevó una mano a la herida…

_Sangraba. _

-Vaya. Un arma formidable. Supongo que si la usara contra ti, finalmente podría matarte – negó con la cabeza – Seria muy fácil – dijo y arrojó la daga a un costado - ¡Quiero que mueras suplicándome, llorando! ¡Que sean mis manos las que estrujen tu cerebro y hagan puré de tus entrañas!

Un puño se estrelló en la cara del Ultimo Hijo de Krypton. Lo mando volando por el aire hasta lo que había sido el altar del santuario. Luthor caminó hacia él, mientras sus ojos se tornaban negros…

-¿Qué se siente saber que la muerte está cerca? – siseó, con voz gutural - ¡Ah, que exquisita ironía del Destino! El héroe extraterrestre, derrotado por un simple humano… Sí, es muy irónico, ¿no crees?

-¡Tú… tú no eres… humano! Ya no – jadeó Superman.

-Nadie es perfecto – Luthor levantó su puño cerrado. Se disponía a enterrarlo en la cara de su adversario, a destrozarle el cráneo y aplastar su cerebro, tal y como le había prometido que haría…

-¡LUTHOR!

El gritó lo hizo volverse. Dando un alarido de guerra, Lois se arrojó contra él portando la daga. La enterró en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Hubo un alarido monstruoso, como si un animal prehistórico gritara en agonía; Luthor boqueó y el negro de sus ojos se desvaneció. Una marca en su frente, el numero 666, brilló un momento para después desaparecer borrada.

Retrocedió, tambaleándose. Las manos aferraban el mango de la daga.

Lois corrió hacia Superman. Lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Juntos miraron a Luthor…

-Oh, mi Dios – murmuró, como si despertara de un sueño. Brotó sangre de su boca – Oh, Dios… ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué hice? – las piernas le fallaron. Cayó de rodillas.

Una luz potente iluminó el lugar. Lois se abrazó a Superman. El Hombre de Acero miró, con estupor, en dirección al cielo…

Una figura apareció montada en un caballo blanco. Vestía una larga túnica clara. Llevaba el cabello largo y el rostro barbado y una corona de espinas sobre su cabeza, a modo de diadema. No venia solo; le seguía un ejercito de innumerables ángeles brillantes, que cantaban alabanzas mientras volaban.

"_Aleluya, Aleluya",_ decían.

Luthor los miró, con lágrimas en los ojos. Divisó a Tess entre ellos. Iba vestida de blanco, como de lino fino. Lo miró con tristeza.

-Oh, Tess… mi querida Tess… ¿Qué he hecho? – dijo y se desplomó en el suelo - ¿Qué he hecho?

Murió.

Superman y Lois permanecieron en silencio. La figura del caballo blanco desmontó y se les acercó. Su barbado rostro reflejaba dolor. Miró a Luthor con tristeza y meneó la cabeza.

-Esto no tendría que haber terminado así – declaró – No tendría que haber tanto dolor en el mundo.

Cristo posó sus ojos en la herida en el costado del Hombre de Acero. Extendió una mano hacia ella y la tocó. Inmediatamente, fue curada.

-Te conozco, Kal-El – dijo Jesús – Tu valentía y tus hazañas han llegado a oídos de mi Padre. Has cuidado bien la Tierra en mi ausencia…

-No es tan así – Superman tartamudeó. No podía creer que aquella charla se estuviera dando – Luthor… ha matado a millones esta noche.

Cristo sonrió con ternura y compasión.

-Yo soy la Resurrección y la Vida. El que ejerce Fe en mí, aunque muera, vivirá – declaró – y el que vive y ejerce Fe en mí, no morirá jamás. ¿Crees tú esto?

Lois abrazó a Superman. Lloraba.

-Lo creo – declaró él.

Jesús extendió su mano otra vez. En esta ocasión, le tocó la frente.

-En el Nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo. _Amen_.

Se produjo otro resplandor de luz. Superman cerró los ojos, también Lois…

Cuando volvieron a abrirlos, Cristo había desaparecido. Lo mismo que los ángeles que le acompañaban.

-¿Sucedió de verdad o lo soñamos? – Lois miró hacia todos lados.

Superman no respondió. Algo llamó su atención.

-¿Qué pasa, Clark?

-Estoy oyendo a la distancia… _**¡Jerusalén está intacta!**_

-¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! ¡Luthor la destruyó!

Superman enfocó su visión telescópica. Vio a la Santa Ciudad indemne, como si nada.

-Está ahí – corroboró – intacta totalmente. Nadie parece haberse dado cuenta de nada. ¡Es como si no hubiera explotado nunca!

-¡Dios bendito, Clark! ¿Y si pasó lo mismo con las otras ciudades? ¡Es un milagro!

Superman suspiró. Sentía alivio en su corazón.

-Si – dijo – Es un milagro.


	6. Seis

**Epilogo Uno **

"_Y limpiara toda lagrima de sus ojos, y la muerte no será más, ni existirá ya mas lamento ni clamor ni dolor. Las cosas anteriores han pasado…" _

**Revelación (Apocalipsis) 21:4 **

-Bueno, no es _tan_ así – Lucifer cerró la Biblia. Se reclinó en su sillón y fumó de su pipa. Estaba sentado al lado de un fuego calido que crepitaba dentro de una chimenea, en una habitación amueblada como un estudio. Sonrió y miró hacia el lector – Seria mas justo decir que después de su Segunda Venida, Cristo decidió concederle al mundo un plazo indefinido de tiempo para ver si las cosas mejoran, antes de mostrarse en público. Lo de Él ahora es una _"Presencia Invisible"_ sobre el mundo… lo que equivale a… lo mismo de siempre – suspiró – Ya saben. La gente sigue haciendo lo mismo de siempre, las guerras siguen ocurriendo… en síntesis: todo sigue igual que siempre. Todo por nada.

Lucifer arrojó la Biblia al fuego. Se puso de pie y caminó un momento por la sala.

-Seguramente se estarán preguntando: _¿Quién libero a Lois Lane a último momento para que pudiera usar la daga contra Luthor?_ Bueno, he aquí la respuesta: **fui yo**. Ahora, _¿Por qué lo hice?_ Buena pregunta…

Hizo una pausa. Acarició un globo terráqueo colocado sobre un escritorio.

-Luthor estaba fuera de control. Incluso, para un tipo tan malo como yo, se había extralimitado. Ok, yo quería que tuviera el poder, que destruyera a Cristo… pero NO que convirtiera a la Tierra en un páramo de muerte radioactivo. Eso no entraba en el contrato… era malo para el negocio.

El Diablo eligió otro libro para leer de su biblioteca.

-Por eso intervine. Cúlpenme por aguafiestas, pero yo siempre he hecho lo que quise – se sentó en su sillón otra vez – Bien, veamos que tenemos aquí: _"Las Nuevas Profecías de Nostradamus"_ ¡Esto suena interesante! Veamos que tiene de nuevo para nosotros el viejo profeta… uh, esto da miedo… Escuchen: _"El mal nacerá de la cuna de un hombre poderoso"_. ¡Que emocionante profecía! Significa que una dinastía perversa no acaba con una muerte, sino que sigue con una vida. ¡Pasemos a ello de inmediato!

Lucifer sonrió y cruzó una pierna sobre otra. Repantigándose en el sillón, empezó a leer el libro…

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogo Dos <strong>

**Metrópolis. Tiempo después. **

**Clínica Hart. **

Llovía torrencialmente sobre la ciudad cuando el taxi se detuvo ante la fachada del inmenso edificio. Vestida con un sobretodo marrón, Catherine Grant bajó del vehículo y entró en la clínica.

En la sala de recepción esperó junto a las demás personas su turno. Pese a que no era un día de Sol, llevaba puestas unas gafas oscuras que en parte ocultaban su sombrío semblante.

Cuando la recepcionista le avisó de que era su turno para ver al Dr. Reynolds, se levantó rápidamente de su lugar y acudió ante la presencia del medico. Los nervios la estaban matando. Ya no podía más. Quería saber cuanto antes el resultado del análisis que recientemente se había hecho, antes de tomar cualquier medida.

-Señorita Grant. Es un gusto volverla a ver – la saludó Reynolds. La invitó a tomar asiento.

-Vamos al grano, Doc. ¿Tiene el resultado del análisis?

-Si.

-¿Es cien por cien efectivo?

-Pues si – confirmó el medico. Tomó una carpeta con su nombre escrito en ella.

Se produjo el silencio. Reynolds carraspeó.

-Dio positivo – dijo – Tiene un embarazo de cuatro semanas.

Cat sintió que el mundo se le caía encima. Se tambaleó en su silla.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? – le preguntó el doctor.

-No lo quiero – dijo secamente ella – Deseo abortar.

Silencio otra vez. Reynolds asintió, comprensivo.

-Por supuesto. Prepararemos el quirófano cuanto antes – el medicó levantó un tubo de teléfono, hizo una llamada – De mas está decir que esta clínica se moverá con absoluta discreción, dado el caso, señorita Grant.

-No me importa. Solo quiero que me lo saque.

Un rayo atravesó el cielo. El trueno se dejó oír con fuerza.

* * *

><p>Cat fue preparada para ser ingresada en el quirófano. Dos enfermeras la llevaron en camilla hacia la aséptica sala de operaciones, donde Reynolds ya la esperaba, barbijo sobre el rostro, para iniciar el procedimiento.<p>

La anestesiaron y cuando estuvo completamente dormida, el medico suspiro, se sacó los guantes, el barbijo, y se dirigió a una de las enfermeras.

-Miriam, avise por favor a nuestros amigos que ya pueden pasar a recogerla.

La enfermera cumplió la orden. Al rato, cuatro hombres fornidos vestidos de negro y con lentes oscuros penetraron en el quirófano, listos para llevarse a Cat con ellos.

Reynolds observó el traslado hasta una camioneta. Se acercó a una limusina oscura que estaba detrás. Una ventanilla bajó. El medico se inclinó para hablar con su ocupante.

-Todo listo, señor. Ya puede llevársela.

-¿Arregló el asunto con el forense?

-Así es. El certificado de defunción ha sido expedido. Nadie le molestara. Es toda suya.

-Le agradezco el servicio, doctor. El dinero será transferido a su cuenta bancaria, como acordamos. Felices vacaciones.

-Muchas gracias, señor.

El vidrio volvió a subir. La camioneta partió, seguida de cerca por la limusina.

* * *

><p>Cuando Cat recuperó la conciencia, supo que algo no iba bien.<p>

Estaba acostada en una mullida cama elegante, atada de pies y de manos por correas. A su lado, varios aparatos médicos conectados a su cuerpo la monitoreaban.

-¿Qué rayos…? – empezó a decir, desesperada, pero entonces un hombre le salió al encuentro con una sonrisa en su barbado rostro.

Cat no lo conocía. El tipo llevaba el cabello largo y vestía un traje de oficina. _¿Era un empresario, tal vez? _

Pero, ¿Quién era y qué quería con ella?

-Quédese tranquila, señorita Grant – dijo él – Está entre amigos.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué me tiene prisionera?

-Esa es una palabra muy fea para la boca de una futura madre – le contestó el hombre – Usted no es mi prisionera. Digamos que es una colaboradora para conseguir un gran fin…

-¿De que rayos habla? _¿Quién es usted?_

El sujeto barbado solo sonrió, en silencio. Se volvió hacia una mujer rubia que aguardaba pacientemente al otro extremo de la habitación.

-La doctora Gretchen Kelly cuidara de usted en estos nueve meses de embarazo. Se asegurará de que el último miembro de la dinastía nazca sano y salvo. En condiciones para perpetuar su legado.

Cat estaba helada. Miró al hombre, llena de terror.

-¡Usted está loco! ¡Suélteme! ¡DEJEME IR!

-Ellos mataron a mi hijo – el hombre ignoró sus gritos – Él era tan poderoso, había conseguido tanto… pero se lo arrebataron. No cometeré el mismo error dos veces. Mi hijo está muerto… pero volverá a vivir en mi nieto. Y yo lo protegeré. Lo haré ser todo lo que un Luthor debe ser…

-¡AYUDA! ¡Por favor! ¡ALGUIEN AYUDEME!

Los gritos de Cat no fueron tomados en cuenta por el hombre. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo. Luego se volvió hacia la doctora.

-Gretchen, ocúpate de la señorita Grant. Sédala un poquito, ¿si? Sus gritos me fastidian.

-Como ordene, señor Luthor.

Cat calló. Miró al hombre a los ojos.

-Ah, por cierto, me preguntó por mi nombre y no me presenté. Que descortés que soy – sonrió, mostrando su perfecta dentadura – Soy Lionel Luthor. El padre de Lex, claro.

Cat gritó. Gretchen le aplicó un sedante.

-Nos vamos a llevar de maravillas. Ya vera – dijo Lionel, frotándose las manos – Serán unos nueve meses muy entretenidos… se lo aseguro.

**¿FIN? **


End file.
